


Morning Breath

by abbeyangel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Death, F/M, Ghost?, I am so sorry, Pain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyangel/pseuds/abbeyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks ago, he lost her. </p><p>And he still can't breathe.</p><p>--</p><p>A little sad Danny/You piece where you were killed in a car accident six weeks prior. He has trouble dealing with the loss of his one true love, as everyone tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breath

_Six weeks._

It was six weeks today that he had lost her.

     Just two months ago, he had dropped to one knee, and begged for her hand. She had agreed, of course, because they were meant to spend their lives together, that much everyone knew. They were meant to wake up to each other's tired faces every morning, and fall asleep in each other's warm arms every night. They were meant to spend hours doing meaningless things, spend years working to pay for a home together, and love every second of it.  
     That dream was torn from it's seam, ripped from Dan's life in such a quick and horrifying manner that it had destroyed him. The life he had dreamed about since he was fifteen, the life that he had fought for a thousand times over, gone and never to return. And simply because some idiot had decided to get behind the wheel, when he should have hailed a cab.

     Whenever he thought about that, his hands balled into tight fists, clasped to his sides. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he couldn't conceal the anger that raged inside him like a still burning coal fire. Hot, and frightening. He managed to worry everyone who cared about him with it, Arin, Barry, Suzy, Ross. All of them watched from the sidelines as their friend unraveled, slowly coming apart like an overused teddy bear that no one bothered to stitch. He didn't seem to get better as the time passed, as they all were. No... Dan got worse. He only hated the drunk driver more, hated himself for not stopping her from leaving that night. He relived it in his head every second since she slipped away in that hospital bed, the call, the drive to meet the police at the scene. The horrific corpse he was forced to identify as his fiancée. He'd never stop wishing it was him, either. Something they'd all given up trying to convince him to let go.

     He stood on the roof of his building, looking over the cityscape as the sun just barely began to peak over the hills. He had been standing here all night. Hours and hours spent just watching everyone's lives pass, as his stood still. He wasn't sure if it would ever continue. And a part of him wished it wouldn't. A sigh dragged the breath from his chest as he dropped his head, to give his tired eyes a moment's rest, something they hadn't seen since he lost her. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he blinked. He didn't care. Time didn't matter, not anymore.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

     That sound jump started Dan's chest, the numbness subsiding for a moment to be replaced with a startling hope. That was _her_ voice. The voice he had last heard begging for him to stop the pain, begging for a last chance to survive.  
     His breath caught as his gaze rested upon her face. Beautiful, perfect [h/c] locks gently swaying in the breeze, gorgeous [e/c] eyes staring across toward the morning sun. It kissed her pale skin, she looked so distant yet... so peaceful. The last time his eyes had seen such a sight was hours before the accident, hours before Hell had settled in on him.

" ... [y/n]... " he whispered, mostly to himself. It had caught her attention, yet she did not turn. She only gave a small smile, and a knowing laugh that brought a rippling and painful beat back to Dan's heart. His lips shook, before they steadied as he snapped back to reality after letting himself fall into a state of hope.  _Not again_ , he mouthed to himself, shaking his head to show his strength.  _Not a-fucking-gain, Dan._

"Long time, " she says, the smile spreading across her perfect cheeks, and turning her face to rest upon Dan's. He hadn't realized he was crying until the tears had reached his chest, beating against him as he stood still, eyes never leaving hers.

"Y-you... " he began, before closing them just a bit too tight, " ... you're not h-here, are you. Not really."

"I'm here," she confirms with a comforting tone, like a mother, speaking to a child who had just had awoken from a horrible nightmare. A small _pat_  of skin hitting pavement filled the darkness of Dan's mind, the gentle caress of her hand running down his cheek attempted to break through his tough exterior. Oh, how he wished he could break down for her, believing she was still with him. That she had come back, and every had been a disgusting dream. ... he wasn't going to fall for that.

 _Not again_.

_Not like this._

" ... I guess Arin really was right," he spouted with a painful laugh, "I am going totally fucking crazy."

     The touch did not leave his face, and in fact slid further up the man's stubbled chin and into his wild hair, resting-- intertwined in the locks that had desperately missed her gentle grip. She took another small step forward, [e/c] eyes locking with Dan's wet brown as they finally gave into the feeling of someone's comforting touch, allowing for her to penetrate his vision once more. They stood, in perfect silence for a moment, basking in the warmth of the morning sun, and the comfort of each other's presence. 

"You're not crazy." she stated, moving her lips to press against his cheek, unable to provide the comfort and warmth of the real kiss his heart cried for. The pain of knowing this was impossible beat against Dan's chest, providing the final proof that she was not, and could not possibly be, real.

" ... _y_ _ou're just coping_."

     Her soft whisper faded and gave to the wind, forcing his eyes to shut to keep the bitter tears inside. He could feel her hand slip away, and at that moment, he was alone again.

She was gone.

     The bones of his knees collided with the cold, harsh concrete below as he crumpled, unable to keep his body upright with the pain that pierced his chest. The all too familiar feeling of being unable to breathe rushed back like a strong river, drowning him in the crippling memory of that night only six weeks ago. The thick stench of blood and burning flesh flooding his nose, and it was all he could do not to throw up across the pavement. His mind tortured him with the burned image of the woman he had sworn his life to-- mangled and distorted alongside all the twisted metal and stray gravel that had been tossed aside along with her.

     The only sound that could be heard over the overwhelming unsteady pace of his heart was his own screaming, sobs that were too painful not to howl into the morning. His shaking arms slid around his stomach, and he sunk further into himself, too lost to even notice as his friends ripped open the nearby door, swarming him like parasites as they attempted to get him back inside to the warmth and safety of his apartment. He only heard muffled worries, and quick directions to 'Get him inside', 'Check his pulse', 'Make sure he's breathing this time', and pleas of 'Oh God Dan, please be okay'. He knew it was hopeless. He'd lost the one thing that kept the world from going cold.

     He had lost that forever.

_Only six weeks today._

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY
> 
> Here have this really sad little one off with a gross title I wrote at four in the morning because I was listening to sad things
> 
> I'm not crying you're crying
> 
> im sorry


End file.
